Kara Zor-El (New Earth)
After Brainiac's attack, Kara's father created a force-field around Argo using a Brainiac Probe. When Brainiac returned to consume Argo City, Kara's parents had no choice but to send her in a rocket headed for Earth. During the journey her rocket was caught in a large kryptonite-encrusted meteor and she arrived on Earth years after her cousin did. The Supergirl from Krypton After some initial confusion, Superman and Batman found Kara and placed her in training with by Wonder Woman. Kara was later was captured by Darkseid, and after being brainwashed, attacked her own cousin. Superman defeated Kara and returned her to Earth, where he faked her death so Darkseid would not come looking for her. Girl Power Kara then assumed the role of Supergirl. She felt out of place, however, not sure where she really belonged. Kara was uncomfortable with her cousin's over-protectiveness, and she could not hang out with her Earth-Two counterpart Power Girl since their powers went haywire whenever they touched. Kara found her "cousin" Superboy to be a kindred soul. Kara's self-discovery was interrupted when Lex Luthor used Black Kryptonite to split her into a good Kara and an evil Kara. The evil Kara claimed that she was sent to Earth by Zor-El for the sole purpose of killing the infant Kal-El. Zor-El had devised a special crystal that would influence her personality as she traveled to Earth, making her "innocent", thus creating the good side of Kara's personality. However, the good side became dominant. At the climax of the struggle between the two Karas and the Justice League, the good Kara urged Wonder Woman to use her golden lasso of truth to bind the two together and ask: "Who is Kara Zor-El?" The two Karas fused back into a single good Kara, who decided her past was not important and acknowledged Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman as her foster parents. Infinite Crisis Later, Supergirl and other heroes were recruited Donna Troy and other heroes to help prevent an incoming crisis cosmic. While in deep space, Kara was struck by an altered Zeta-Beam and disappeared. Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes As a result of the Zeta-beam, Kara re-appeared in the 31st century. She was revered as a member of the Superman family. Upon her arrival, she concluded that she was "dreaming" the Legion and that the 31st century wasn't real. Saturn Girl, attempting to learn more about how Kara arrived in their era, scanned Kara's mind and found a particularly vivid memory -- that of the Zeta-Beam accident. The Legion hypothesized that Kara was rationalizing her fantastic existence by believing her life was a dream. In a relatively short period of time (due to suspended animation), she lost her planet and her parents, arrived on Earth to find her baby cousin grown up and a legendary hero, discovered her extraordinary powers and quickly reached the status of "living legend", and then found herself inexplicably thousands of years in the future. To complicate matters, every time Supergirl wanted something to happen in her supposed dream world, it happened. For example, when told she couldn't become a full member because the Legion was out of flight rings, one was immediately sent to her from Brainiac 5. The Dominator War As Supergirl stayed in the future, the Dominators carried forward a plan to bring humanity to their knees by spreading a bio-chemical gas all over the atmosphere that put all machines on Earth under their control. The Legion was suddenly fighting war across the whole planet at the same time the Dominators invaded Earth. Cosmic Boy laid a trap by the Dominators and Supergirl, Mon-El and Ultra Boy managed to secure a interspatial portal which allowed the Legion invade and take over Dominion. Supergirl had a few more adventures with the Legion before Brainiac 5 came close to a means of returning her to the 21st century. He invented the Chronexus (a time window) that she and some of the other Legionnaires viewed various parts of Superman's history (including references to another Legion). Brainiac 5 secretly worked with Sev Tcheru to perfect the Chronexus technology by making it a real, but limited time machine. It only worked one way, and only once. When this was revealed, Saturn Girl convinced Kara that she should go back to her native era. Sev Tcheru wiped out Kara's memory of the Legion right before she went, as knowledge of future history was considered dangerous. Later it was revealed Supergirl didn't land in her Earth's future but in Earth-Prime's 30th Century. One Year Later Kara returned one year and one month after her disappearance, during World War III, Kara returned, only to find Superboy dead and Superman powerless. Feeling alone and isolated, she became Metropolis' protector along with Booster Gold and Supernova. Candor Soon after, she assumed the identity of Flamebird to fight crime in Kandor with Power Girl as Nightwing. They opposed a cult based around warped versions of Superman's earlier appearances in Kandor. Kara also believed the key to Argo City, her home town, lied somewhere in the city. Supergirl and Power Girl found themselves battling the Saturn Queen and Ultraman (posing as Superman), villains who had established themselves in Kandor. At the climax of the struggle, Supergirl unexpectedly left (with her comrade in tow). Since she did not consult with Power Girl about the timing of their exit, the two parted on somewhat strained terms. Eventually it'd be revealed this Kandor was actually just a psychic manifestation created by Saturn Queen. Supergirl: Identity Kara re-established herself on Earth, attaining financial independence after selling an item of Kryptonian technology to Batman. Afterwards, Kara purchased her own apartment. Kara attempted to develop familial ties with the Kent Family, who were still mourning the loss of Superboy. During a visit, Kara took one of Superboy's's trademark black t-shirts and gave it to his mourning girlfriend, Cassie Sandsmark, a.k.a. Wonder Girl. From there, Kara and Cassie forged a close friendship. She also developed a close relationship with former-villain Captain Boomerang II. Owen clearly wished to date Kara, but she instead saw him as a big brother of sorts. In an attempt to create a secret identity, Kara started going to high school under the name Claire Connor, a teenage girl from Kansas. Kara used a wig, glasses, and plain clothes to become "Claire." Her attempts to assimilate failed because she was unable to connect with the other students, and she dropped out after a week or so, due to cruel classmates. As a favor to Captain Boomerang, Supergirl was granted an "audition" with the Outsiders. Having encountered the group once before, she had a crush on team leader Nightwing (she even stole a kiss, her "first true one", from Nightwing during their first encounter). The members of the Outsiders were all very suspicious of her. During a mission, they left out several important details to test her. Kara was upset that the Outsiders decided to test her rather than tell her all the details and trust her. As a result, she decided to not join the team. A short while after Kara met a new teenage super-hero, Power Boy. The two first met while rescuing hurricane victims in Mexico, and again later in Hollywood where they teamed up to fight two villains known as Gakidou and Sakki. Afterward, she began dating Power Boy (without telling Captain Boomerang). - Around of this time, she began experimenting a series of haunting hallucinations that showed Zor-El subjecting an unwilling Kara to grievous experiments to enhance her powers; in fact, when badly injured by Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) in an artificial red-sun environment, Kryptonian Sunstones sprouted from her body, healing her and impaling her foe. The Lords of Luck Green Lantern enlisted Supergirl's aid to fly with him to the gambling world of Ventura to retrieve the Book of Souls. Kal and Hara managed to smoke the Book's thief out, but due to an accident with a Zeta-Beam, Hal was teleported to Rann, leaving Supergirl stranded in Ventura. Kara was forced to recruit Lobo to lead her to Rann. On the way, she was briefly abducted by Destiny, who explained the Luck Lords were after his Book, and the time-space continuum would fall apart unless the Book was delivered to four persons who cheated death and lived out of the boundaries of fate. Supergirl made it to Rann and joined Green Lantern and Adam Strange to fight the Luck Lords that were manipulating the Rann-Thanagar War. Kara was nearly killed during the battle, but Hal Jordan's quick action saved her life. Breaking the Chain Returning to Earth after her mission with Hal, Supergirl renewed her relationship with Power Boy. After Kara was about to visit Owen in the hospital, Power Boy immediately decided to hit her until knock her out, and then kidnap her. After strapping her to a bed, he revealed he had been born on Apokolips and was obsessed with her. Kara broke her restrains, pummelled him and warned him against coming near from her again. Later when Kara found herself in deep space and near death, she saw a vision of her father, Zor-El. He claimed that she was remembering things wrong, so he needed to retell her why he did what he did before she left Krypton. He started by explaining that the Phantom Zone was inhabited by some sort of ghostly life. These beings were angry about being removed from their home by the projector and took out their anger by possessing various people who lived on Krypton. Zor-El then discovered that the only way to destroy the phantoms was with Kryptonian Sunstone. He implanted sunstones into her to make her immune to possession by the Phantoms. Then, in the present day, Kara found herself back on Earth and saw the Phantoms there. Kara was then assaulted by hundreds of Phantom-possessed humans, including Wonder Girl, who forced Kara to admit all the dark secrets that she has been denying since arriving on Earth. Disgusted with Kara, Wonder Girl released her. Kara then flew to the Batcave in the hopes that Batman might be able to help her. Unfortunately, the Phantoms had possessed him, and he had sealed himself inside the cave. Before Kara could try to break her way inside, Robin who was also possessed, blocked her path. He provoked Kara into hitting him, and she accidentally stabbed Robin with a sunstone, which freed him of the Phantom Ghost. Robin, who had apparently been keeping tabs on Superman since the sun went red (using a Batsuit loaned to Superman since his powers were gone), then gave Supergirl directions to locate Superman in Metropolis. When she reached Metropolis, she discovered that the phantoms were coming out of Superman's body. Once reunited with her cousin, Kara admitted everything. Clark, who has been going mad from the Phantoms that were leaking out of him, begged her to kill him and free their adoptive homeworld. Before any actions could be taken, someone looking like the Pre-Crisis Supergirl appeared and attacked Kara, cheerfully taunting her with accusations of imperfection and inadequacy during their battle over Metropolis. She soon discovered that all of these events were really the machinations of Dark Angel, including the Phantom-infested Earth, Cassandra Cain's attack, and Kara's direct encounter with her father. All of these were part of Dark Angel's twisted "test" to determine her validity in the Multiverse. Acting under the auspices of one of the Monitors to identify post-Crisis "anomalies" who threaten the Multiverse, Dark Angel had become personally invested and then obsessed with proving Kara's status as an anomaly through increasingly brutal means. The Monitor appeared and chastised Dark Angel harshly. He asserted that Kara was, indeed, this universe's Supergirl, and apologized for Dark Angel's excess. Then the Monitor departed with his employee, leaving Kara in deep space with her Kryptonian abilities apparently restored and no outward sign of her sunstone implants. Kara then met the reborn Pariah, who warned her of a "Great Disaster" that was coming during which she was destined to play a role. Kara then returned to Earth where she set about correcting some of her past wrongs, apologizing to Boomer for leading him on, repairing her friendships with Cassie and Sarah (a girl she met during her brief time in High School) and dealing with her cat Streaky. Though she attempted to apologize to Power Girl for her actions in Kandor, Power Girl said she couldn't trust her and challenged Kara to fix things with Clark. After spending fifteen minutes outside Lois and Clark's apartment deciding what to do, Lois invited Kara inside, where she and Clark embraced. Her actions over the past year forgiven, Kara raced her cousin to the Fortress of Solitude. Amazons Attack! Later, when Wonder Girl confided in Kara some of her personal problems, they discovered that the Amazons of Themyscira had invaded Washington, D.C. as part of the events of Amazons Attack. Because of the McCarran Internal Security Act, implemented by the U.S. President, Wonder Girl's mother and a friend of Supergirl's, named Alison, were held at an internment camp. As they tried to storm the camp and free the women, they were stopped by the Teen Titans, and told by Robin that negotiation would be a better solution. Consequently, they flew to Washington D.C. and spoke with Queen Hippolyta, who told them that negotiations were impossible, since the President was safe on Air Force One. Agreeing to bring the U.S. leader to the Amazon Queen, the two girls blocked the path of Air Force One and threatened to bring the plane down if the President did not come with them. Kara received membership with the Teen Titans shortly thereafter, though her tenure with the Titans was extremely brief. Although no longer a member, Kara participated in several adventures with the young heroes. Countdown Kara met two time-travelers from the 30th century named Val Armorr and Una. Val and Una were members of the Legion of Super-Heroes, albeit from an alternate future timeline than the Legion that Kara was familiar with. At the Nebraska/Colorado border, Supergirl assisted the Legionnaires in battling a cybernetic powerhouse named Equus. Equus attempted to destroy Supergirl by battering her with a railroad car, but Kara proved that she was in fact "more powerful than a locomotive". At the conclusion of this debacle, Supergirl, Val and Una parted company, but their meeting prompted something in Supergirl's mind that reversed Brainiac 5's previous mind-wipe. She now recalled all of her adventures from the 31st century, but was still uncertain if these things actually happened, or it was all just a dream. - Beyond Good and Evil Supergirl then assisted Superman and the Green Lantern Corps in tracking down an invading alien armada back to their home galaxy. Kara made use of tesseract technology to follow them, but ultimately a solar flare distracted her senses and she was unable to determine the aliens' point of origin. She returned to her home to report her failure, but Superman was still proud of her efforts. Soon after, Supergirl encountered a villain who would prove to be her greatest nemesis – Reactron. Reactron claimed to have the power of a star inside his containment suit, and he unleashed a massive attack of atomic energy that threatened to destroy Metropolis. Supergirl fought against him and lost in the initial throwdown. Supergirl came back for round two and determined that Reactron's power source originated from a circular disk inside his chest cavity. Supergirl tore the device from his containment suit and Reactron was defeated. - Way of the World In the aftermath of Reactron's attack against Metropolis, Supergirl learned about a boy named Thomas Price. Thomas was 11 years-old and dying of cancer. Supergirl made a promise to him that she would save his life – a promise that provoked strong opinions from not only his parents, but from Superman as well. Superman warned her against pursuing this course of action, for even though they are powerful heroes, nobody can stave off death. Supergirl was undeterred however, and continued in her quest to find a cure. She sought out Mitchell Shelley, the Resurrection Man, whose nanite-infected blood enabled him to literally resurrect himself from the point of death. Supergirl wanted to use Shelley's blood to cure Thomas, but by the time she returned to Metropolis with him, she was too late. Thomas Price was dead. Supergirl refused to accept this. She even tried using the tesseract technology she acquired from the previous mission to alter the timeline so she could save Thomas' life, but even this was not enough. In vain, she still tried using Shelley's blood to revive Thomas, but this too failed. - Supergirl then teamed up with former Young Justice member Empress to take down Clayface and later a man named Eddie Rose. Rose was a survivor of Superman's fatal battle again Doomsday, but the experience left him an embittered paraplegic. He wanted to turn public opinion against super-heroes, so he kidnapped Empress' family, forcing her to bait Supergirl into a trap. Supergirl was able to resist Empress' reluctant efforts to brainwash her, and together they were able to stop Rose and rescue Empress' parents. Justice League Around that time, Kara Zor-El joined a Justice League task force put together by Green Arrow. Her teammates included Atom, Congorilla, Green Lantern, Congo Bill and Prometheus. Linda Lang After a series of unfortunate mishaps, lapses in judgment, and an article written by Cat Grant titled "Why the World Doesn't Need Supergirl", Kara was questioning her worth as a hero. Her cousin suggested her to scale back her actions as a full-time super-hero and adopt a secret identity. At the suggestion of Lana Lang, Kara adopted a civilian identity as Lana's niece and began calling herself Linda Lang. Final Crisis Shorly after this, Darkseid took control of Earth and its inhabitants using the Anti-Life Equation. On the battle between good and evil, Supergirl fought a possessed Mary Marvel and witnessed the return of Superman. Trinity Kara fought several times the forces of Morgaine Le Fey, Despero and Enigma alongside the remaining Earth's heroes and took part in the assault to Castle Branek. When the Trinity was erased from history and the universe changed, Kara became Interceptor, a Colonel in the Army with no memory of her Kryptonian heritage whose pod was found by the Navy Seals. Later she joined Alfred Pennyworth, Lois Lane, Dick Grayson, Donna Troy and Thomas Tresser (New Earth) in the search for Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. Maelstrom Kara battled a Darkseid's minion called Maelstrom and lost badly. The defeat shook her confidence, and Superman decided he needed to train her. So he took them both to an alien world orbiting a red sun in where he could teach her how to use her powers and how not to rely on them. Both cousins bonded during their "camping trip" in spite of the local fauna and flora trying to eath them and poison them. Back on Earth, Maelstrom attacked Metropolis again accompanied by the Female Furies, but Supergirl and Superman defeated them and kicked them out of the planet. World of New Krypton Vril Dox, the original sentient computer known as Brainiac came to Earth with the intent of assimilating the planet's culture and technology into his gigantic skull-ship. Superman fought and defeated Brainiac, and in so doing, discovered the miniaturized Kryptonian city of Kandor. It had always been believed that Kandor was destroyed along with the rest of Krypton, but in truth, Brainiac had visited Krypton prior to its destruction, miniaturized the city, and secured it within a special containment tube inside his ship. With Brainiac's defeat, Superman liberated more than 200,000 Kandorians. These Kryptonians were restored to their normal size and their home city was transplanted to the Arctic Circle, where it was christened New Krypton. Among the survivors were Supergirl's parents, Zor-El and Alura. Supergirl was overjoyed to discover that her parents were still alive. Her father explained that their original home, Argo City, had likewise survived the destruction of Krypton, but was later assimilated by Brainiac and merged with Kandor. Zor-El also revealed that many of Supergirl's prior perceptions of him were actually false memories as a result of prolonged Kryptonite poisoning. During the time that Supergirl was journeying to Earth, her ship was encased inside of a large Kryptonite meteor. The ambient radiation, while not fatal, was enough to unbalance her brain chemistry, and was the cause of her hallucinations, her sudden mood swings and all her odd, unpleasant behavior. Zor-El treated Supergirl and purged her system of the lingering Kryptonite particles. The rest of the planet grew wary of the possible consequences of 100,000 super-powered Kryptonians now residing on Earth. In order to stave off a possible alien invasion, a secret government response group was put together known as Project 7734. The project was headed up by General Sam Lane (whom was previously believed to have been killed during the Imperiex War) and included several notorious agents such as Lex Luthor, Metallo, Reactron and a new Superwoman. It was during this time that Supergirl suffered the greatest tragedy of her life. Under General Lane's orders, Reactron and Metallo invaded New Krypton. Armed with Gold Kryptonite (which robbed a Kryptonian of their powers), they systematically began slaughtering as many Kryptonians as they could find. Reactron murdered Supergirl's father, Zor-El. As a result of the skirmish, Kara's mother Alura used Sunstone technology to literally uproot New Krypton from the planet Earth. The floating city was piloted into outer space and placed in geosynchronous orbit, directly opposite of Earth. The United States government also took action as a response to Kryptonian violence. They passed a law, stating that all Kryptonians with the exception of Superman were no longer allowed to set foot on the planet Earth. This included Supergirl. Who Is Superwoman? Supergirl went to live with her mother on the New Krypton planetoid. Alura still wanted revenge against Reactron for the murder of Zor-El and ordered Kara to return to Earth to bring Reactron to justice. Supergirl tried to keep her continued presence on Earth a secret, but she quickly earned the attention of Project 7734. She fought against Reactron for the second time, defeating him in a manner similar to how she stopped him when they first fought. She also fought against Superwoman, whom she discovered was actually General Lane's daughter, Lucy. The fight resulted in Supergirl rupturing Superwoman's battle suit, seemingly killing her. The Hunt for Reactron Shortly thereafter, Supergirl celebrated her eighteenth birthday. As per Kryptonian custom, it was time for her to select a guild house for herself. After observing the way the other guilds worked, she elected to join the same guild as her mother - the Kryptonian Science Guild. A while later, Kara returned to Earth and found Chris Kent and Thara Ak-Var. Supergirl attacks Thara, for killing her father and trying to kill her. However, Chris stops Kara and tells her he is her cousin. The three are attacked by Guardian and the Science Police, for apparently killing Mon-El. Chris tries to tell Guardian that they did not murder Mon-El, but Guardian ignores him. The three manage to escape to Paris. Chris, Thara and Kara talk about what has happened. They then discover that the two sleepers they were fighting were Metallo and Reactron. However, they were then attacked by Squad K. Escaping from Squad K, the three go to Lana Lang's apartment. They decide to get Lois's help in clearing their names. Chris and Lana go to find Lois while Kara and Thara stay in Lana's apartment. While waiting, Thara attempts to tell Kara what is wrong with Lana, but states it in a way that makes Kara angry. Meanwhile, Reactron promises General Lane he will kill Supergirl. Kara, Chris, and Thara a.k.a. "The Metropolis Three" fight Reactron. Kara is about to hit Reactron with her heat vision but she is instead hit by Reactron's gold kryptonite, stripping her of her powers temporarily. Thara jumps in front of Reactron before he can hit Kara again and is knocked out of the fight. Lois shows up to report the fight, noticing that the three are depowered and unconscious, engages Reactron in battle and wounds him by jabbing her pen in his neck. With Reactron about to kill Chris and Kara, Thara transforms in the Flamebird and easily defeats Reactron. Reactron reveals that General Lane was behind the sewer bombing to deepen the mistrust in Kryptonians. Kara decides to take Reactron back to Alura on New Krypton for punishment. Kara and Thara forgive each other. Kara delivers Reactron to Alura. Alura has flashbacks of her time with Zor-El before Reactron killed him. She remembers how the Science Guild told her love is is simply a chemical response to external stimuli and therefore should be ignored. But she does love Zor-El. Back in the present, Reactron is standing trial. But before the verdict is announced, many Kryptonians burst into the courtroom, wanting revenge. Supergirl and Alura jump in to save Reactron, but in the skirmish, he is apparently killed. Supergirl decides to return to Earth. It is revealed Alura faked his death to torture him for information. World's Finest, Blackest Night Supergirl and the new Batgirl (Stephanie Brown) team up for the first time. Batgirl has been captured and Oracle sends Supergirl to save her. Batgirl and Supergirl become fast friends and go to stop the Toyboy. Supergirl takes down Toyboy while Batgirl stops Mr. Freeze. They are captured by a giant Superman/Batman robot being powered by the Kryptonite Man. Batgirl manages to send out a distress call to Oracle before disconnecting. Oracle calls Superman and the new Batman (Dick Grayson). Superman, Batman, and Robin save them and in the end, Supergirl is seen scolding Robin for calling Batgirl "Fatgirl". Kara and Alura visit Zor-El's tomb, only for a black power ring to seek out the body and turn it into a Black Lantern. Kara and her Black Lantern father fight and with Alura's help, knock him out of the city. Alura has a shield placed over the city so no one can leave or enter the city. Death and the Family Kara is talking to Lana about her illness. Kara figures out that the illness is nothing the doctors in Metropolis can figure out. The Inspector calls Kara and the two fight Silver Banshee. Kara grabs a box and is transformed into SuperBanshee. Meanwhile, Lana has collapsed and is bleeding. The spirits that have possessed Supergirl are upset with the Silver Banshee. The Inspector cuts a coin from his hand to stop the Banshee spirits and Supergirl breaks free from their control. Silver Banshee then eliminates the disembodied clan spirits by screaming their name. Kara rushes to the hospital as Linda Lang just as Lana is pronounced dead. Linda goes to see the body and sees Lana encased in a chrysalis. Lana's condition is somehow the result of her time as the Insect Queen. In Metropolis, Supergirl is captured when the hospital is engulfed in a massive cocoon and an army of humanoid insects emerge. Once she is freed by Gangbuster, Linda conspires with him and Kimiyo Hoshi to infiltrate the cocoon, rescue the hostages, and find out who is behind the invasion. After being ambushed and knocked out, Linda awakens bound and gagged at the feet of Lana, who has once again reverted back to her Insect Queen form. Insect Queen informs Linda that during her last encounter with Lana, she embedded a piece of her DNA within her in an attempt to retake her body. The two women engage in a drawn out battle, with Linda eventually expelling the Queen from Lana's body through the use of an advanced Kryptonian machine. After Lana is cured, Linda informs her that she is leaving her home, feeling betrayed about Lana's unwillingness to share her illness. Back at Project 7734, Lucy Lane is seen to have been resurrected and is an amalgam of "all" the alien races whose powers were in the Superwoman suit, with all of their powers and weaknesses. Lucy kills the physician with an electric blast and says she is ready for duty. Last Stand of New Krypton Brainiac is unleashing his robot troops into New Krypton and the Kryptonian citizens rise up to fight the drones. Zod, without hesitation, fires the Global Defense Cannons at Brainiac's ship, but only manages to kill the innocent Kryptonians in the way. Kal-El, furious at Zod for killing the citizens without remorse, changes into Superman. He then manages to pass the force-field and enter Brainiac's ship. Supergirl fights several of the probe bots in order to protect her mother. She is attacked by a probe, but is saved by Superboy, Mon-El, and The Legion of Super-Heroes. Kara takes them to Zod and they explain that there are other cities within Brainiac's ship that they must save. Zod sends Supergirl off and arrests the Legionnaires. Inside Brainiac's ship, Superman has been captured by Brainiac and his partner Lex Luthor. Meanwhile, Supergirl and Mon-El are fighting Brainiac probes when Mon-El gets a telepathic message from Tellus. Mon-El has to save Superman and tells Supergirl to get the Kryptonians to work together. Supergirl rushes to her mother's aid and sees Alura fighting with Superboy. Kara punches Conner away, but Superboy comes back to save them both from a Brainiac probe. Supergirl tells Alura of the Legion mission and challenges her to stand up to Zod. Alura pardons the Legion and sends Supergirl with them to fight Brainiac. Mon-El has entered the ship the same way as Superman and manages to save him and the city of Lanothians. On Brainiac's ship, Brainiac has re-energized and fights Superman. During the brawl, Superman is able to get hold of the telepathic Lanthians, but Brainiac teleports away with all the other cities. The Legion manages to enter Brainiac's ship thanks to Brainiac 5's help. But even this does not seem to help and New Krypton is put back into a bottle. Superman is pummeled by Brainiac's weapons system and is declared dead. Superman is grabbed before he hits the ground by a flying Brainiac drone, powered by Quislet. Meanwhile, on Brainiac's ship, Superboy ends up face to face with Lex Luthor. Kon-El is hit with Green Kryptonite and awakens to find himself in Kandor. Zod it turns out has a devices which can counteract the Brainiac shrinking technology. They get free of the city and are ready to fight. Meanwhile, Supergirl and Brainiac 5 have met. Brainy, in a brief moment alone reveals how hard it is to be near Supergirl, how much he loves her, and how hard it was when she died. It is revealed that Brainy is looking back at Supergirl's life historically. Brainy tells Kara she needs to destroy the reactor while he attempts to hold off the Phages. She smashes the satellite's power core. He tells Kara to trust her friends and she needs to trust him. He can't tell her anything about the future, but that she needs to live her own life and decide her own future. With the force-field on Brainiac's ship down, Superman is able to re-enter the ship. On board, Luthor emerges from Kandor and grabs a bottle city for himself. Superman has gone to rescue Kandor while Zod and his soldiers fight Brainiac. In the meantime, Mon-El remains captured, but the Legion shows up to save him. Superman has found Kandor and meets up with Supergirl and Brainiac 5. He turns the city over to Supergirl, calling it her home, trusting that she will keep protect it and re-enlarge it. Brainy re-sizes the city safely. Kandor is big once more. Superman joins Zod in fighting Brainiac. Luthor has expanded the city he grabbed right inside Brainiac's ship. Brainiac's ship has begun to plummet to New Krypton's surface. Zod is fighting with Brainiac. Superman, Supergirl, and Superboy and the rest of New Krypton work together to stop the ship. Brainiac 5 runs to help Supergirl, who is trying to hold back the expanding city. Brainy is able to stop it and re-bottles the city. Brainiac punishes Luthor for his treachery by snapping his neck, only to reveal that Luthor is a robot. Superman comes in time to save Brainiac from Zod. Brainiac 5 walks up and teleports away with his ancestor. Before leaving, he tells Kara to watch out for her mother. It is revealed that Luthor was working with General Lane all along. Zod is given total command over Krypton. All the guild leaders, except for Alura, were killed in the attack. Zod declares war on Earth. War of the Supermen With the military guild ready to attack Earth, Zod is holding Superman captive. Alura is torturing Reactron for information, only to be found by Kara. She is shocked and disgusted. She tells Alura that he father said to 'watch out for your mother', warning her about what Alura is capable of. Reactron tells Supergirl Project 7734 wanted him brought to New Krypton. Alura shoves Kara into a radiation-proof deck room and seals it, protecting Supergirl and sacrificing herself. Reactron explodes, causing a chain reaction that also destroys New Krypton. The majority of New Krypton citizens are dead and the only guild left it the military guild, since they were not on the planet when it exploded. Superman finds Supergirl; they grieve while Supergirl clutches a piece of Alura's shield. Enraged by her mother's death at the hands of Reactron, of Luthor, of Earth, Supergirl grabs the flag of Krypton, carrying the standard into battle, racing to Earth to join the war effort. Superman manages to stop her. She breaks down; Kara feels responsible for New Krypton's destruction because she brought Reactron there. Superman assures her it wasn't her fault; they hug and are happy they still have each other. General Zod sends a bulk of his troops to the Human Defense Corps Mars base. The two sides fight, General Lane calls upon Luthor to finish his 'second project'. Using the false Rao corpse and time-pool technology,Earth has a red sun. Flamebird has taken off into space and dove into the sun. Thara destroys the Rao-bomb, returning the sun to yellow, but killing herself in the process. With the sun restored to yellow, the Kryptonians in space regain their powers. Some have survived, but thousands are dead. Superman, both saddened and angry, takes off for Earth. The Kryptonian race is now down to a mere 7,000. Meanwhile, Supergirl comes to stop Ursa. As the two fly at each other, Superman meets Zod to fight him. Supergirl has been defeated by Ursa, but is saved last minute by the Superman family. They head to Project 7734. Before they leave, they deposit Ursa in the Phantom Zone, which has been restored. While Superman fights Zod, Superboy goes around the world putting as many Kryptonians back into the Zone as he can. Supergirl has defeated Superwoman and fights General Lane. Rather than being charged for his crimes against humanity, Lane commits suicide. With all the remaining Kryptonians in the Zone, Superman ends the war. Zod is sent back to the Zone, with Chris sealing the Zone off permanently. In the process, he is turned back into a child. He and Mon-El then explore the Zone. Supergirl mourns the loss of her people, setting up a memorial in deep space. Bizarro-Girl Six weeks after the death of New Krypton, Kara is rooming with Lana Lang. Kara is having a nightmare; the nightmare quickly turns into her friends and family in hell, telling her she hurts everyone she touches. She wakes up and Lana lets her know that she thinks of Kara as family. Kara tells her she no longer wishes to be Kara Zor-El, but wants to be Linda Lang full time now. She says Supergirl is gone too. They go to enjoy some coffee, where Lana asks Kara where she was during the 6 weeks after the war. Kara doesn't want to talk about it, so Lana suggests her to go to Metropolis University. Meanwhile, Doctor Light and Gangbuster are investigating a crash site. They find a Kryptonian-looking rocket, and a Bizarro Supergirl. Bizarro Supergirl is ripping Metropolis apart. Jimmy Olsen manages to take a picture of Bizarro Supergirl and send it to the Planet before being subdued by her. Meanwhile, Lana has called Kara and is trying to convince her to change into Supergirl and save the day. Cat Grant overhears the conversation and realizes that Lana and Supergirl have a close relationship. Realizing she can't just quit being who she is, Kara changes into her Supergirl costume and flies off to save the day. Supergirl finds Bizarro-Girl's lair, and fights her counterpart. Bizarro-Girl reveals to have opposite powers to Supergirl, including a petrifying stare that turns Supergirl into a rock statue. Bizarro-Girl is revealed to have been rocketed to Earth from Bizarro World by Bizarro #1 to avoid a threat called Godship. Supergirl frees herself from her stone statue by vibrating herself at super speed, a trick she learned from the Flash. Supergirl subdues Bizarro-Girl and Doctor Light says she will take Bizarro-Girl and imprison her. Kara flashes back to when her mother did this to Reactron. She knocks out Doctor Light. She decided to take Bizarro-Girl back to her home. Supergirl is still blaming herself for the destruction of New Krypton. She is hit by hibernation gas in the rocket and dreams about being on New Krypton, but not being able to warn the citizens of their doom. The ship crashes into Bizarro World, but Bizarro-Girl is not welcomed back as a hero. Supergirl defends her and goes to talk to Bizarro-Luthor who explains he lured the Godship here to kill Bizarro, but before he can explain more, he is devoured by a probe. Bizarro #1 failed destroying the Godship and created Bizarro-Girl for backup, but loved her too much and sent her to Earth. Supergirl realizes the Godship is a massive organism and that she will need Superman's help. It is revealed that Supergirl did not call Superman, but studied his notes on Bizarro World. Kara finalizes her plan and the Bizarro-JLA go to fight the Godship, but are obliterated. High levels of blue sun ray power Bizarros; she exposes her to these blue rays and gives herself 'super-vision' which allows her to give all the Bizarros super powers. These Krypt-zarros are losing to the Godship drones; she formulates a new plan to trap the Godship in solid-vision. Unfortunately, Bizarro-Girl is the only one with this vision and she has gone missing, hiding in the Fortress, feeling scared and helpless. Supergirl comes and realizes Bizarro-Girl is not her opposite, but her reflection. Bizarro-Girl uses her solid-vision and is able to trap the Godship. The GLC comes and takes Godship away and Bizarro World begins to repair. Bizarro-Girl is hiding in a cave, punishing herself for killing a man on Earth. Supergirl comes and helps her work through her problems. Cat finally realizes she needs help with her problems. She tells Lana she knows about her relationship with Supergirl. The Legion of Super-Heroes, Again While taking a rocket from Bizarro World to Earth, Supergirl is inexplicably flung into the 30th century through an explosion. Kara soon realizes this is not the 30th century she visited before. She's greeted by the Legion of Super-Heroes and invited in. Kara decides to stay in the future and work with The Legion for a while, even being given a flight ring. She's more at ease in the future, but she still feels lonely. During her stay she goes to the Superman Museum and sees how she is to die: "during one of the greatest battles in history, Supergirl was killed stopping the worst threat the Earth had ever known, giving her life for her adopted planet." Her introspection is interrupted by the arrival of Satan Girl, an alien Death Goddess that was drawn to Earth when Brainiac experimented on a statue offered up to her. Brainy and Kara try to fight Satan Girl; they decide to go back in the timestream, creating a shift so that Satan Girl was never freed. Only Brainy and Kara remember what happened. Supergirl decides to go back to her own time and Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad, Cosmic Boy, and Brainiac 5 bring Supergirl back to the present, where she shares a kiss with Brainy, telling him to visit soon and leaves, feeling she's the happiest she's been in years. As she flies off, Saturn Girl wipes out the knowledge of her future death, and Brainy promises himself that he will warn Kara about her future and she won't have to die alone like she did in the history books... Supergirl would go back to the future several times, one of them being Lightning Lad's funeral. Supergirl Joins the Justice League of America When Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman got to assemble a new Justice League of America, Diana wanted Kara in the team, but her two colleagues voted against it. After her adventures with the Legion, Supergirl joined the new Justice League, taking the place of Superman, along with Batman, Donna Troy, Jesse Quick, Jade, Congorilla, and Starman. Day of The Dollmaker Supergirl and Cat Grant go to Arkham Asylum to confront the Toyman and try to find the children they believe he kidnapped. One of the dolls Cat received was based off one of the missing children and when placed in front of the Toyman it attacked him. Revealing the Toyman was not behind these kidnappings. While waiting in the emergency room Cat and Supergirl talk where Cat states she believes that Supergirl makes bad situations worse. Supergirl realizing she doesn't have to listen to this flies off and fights Riot. Cat is attacked by a claw-wielding doll-like creature. Using a stun-gun, Cat is able to subdue her attacker only to have it turn out to be one of the missing children who was turned into half a cyborg. The Dollmaker arrives at her apartment with the other two missing children, also cyborgs. Lois goes to S.T.A.R. Labs to confront her sister. The Dollmaker kidnaps Cat and tell her he once was the Toymaker's son before being rejected and now he wants Cat to be his mommy. Meanwhile Supergirl is flying around Metropolis trying to find information on the Dollmaker. Lois has told Lucy that she is no longer her sister but a monster. The Dollmaker decides to kill every child in the city so Cat will have to love him but Cat calls for Supergirl, she flies in and defeats the Dollmaker's minions. Cat punches the Dollmaker and knocks him out. The missing children are saved. The Kent's have a Christmas gathering at the farm. Clark, Lois, Lana, Conner, Krypto, and Linda are all there where Lois shows Linda(Kara) the Daily Planets new headline: The Day I Needed Supergirl, written by Cat Grant. Kara agrees that even though she may not be perfect it's her life and she's happy with it. Good-Looking Corpse Supergirl is protecting Metropolis during Superman's walkabout. As she deals with routine emergences, she finds out someone has created a new I-pod app called FlyOver capable to track down metahumans like herself. Said app has been created by an enigmatic college student named Alex who wishes to destroy -especially young heroes like Supergirl- because he thinks conquering aliens can help mankind evolve. Because of FlyOver, Silver Banshee, Metallo, Kryptonite Man, and Parasite come to fight Supergirl. As she engages in battle, Lois learns that Cadmus has been experimenting with Kryptonian DNA. Back at Harvard, many people do not remember when they met Alex, or where he came from. With that Alex leaves college, meanwhile Supergirl is losing to the 4 villains. Kara is able to defeat the villains and Alex realizes Supergirl will be a much harder threat to get rid of then he suspected. Supergirl learns about the Flyover App and realizes it is how the villains are finding heroes and attacking them. She goes to help Damien fight Clayface only to find that Clayface is actually a android mimicking the powers of the villain. Kara, Robin, Blue Bettle and Miss Martian join in trying to take down Alex and his FlyOver app as Kara finds the Cadmus lab with a dead Kryptonian inside. There they find out that "Alex" is a Dubbilex clone slightly modified with Kryptonian DNA. They fight, and Kara manages to defeat the clone, earning Damian Wayne's respect. Later, Kara and Lois have a talk, and Kara admits that she still is unsure of herself but she's now a bit more confident on her leadership abilities. This Is Not My Life Supergirl saves a girl was being chased by androids created by Prof. Ivo Amazo. Later Lois meets her up and asks help to solve a case of missing children in Stanhope College. During the investigation, Kara battles and defeat Professor Ivo. Reign of Doomsday Lex Luthor is plotting how to get more power, and comes up with a scheme to keep the Superman Family busy in the meantime. His ploy forces Supergirl, Superman, Superboy, Krypto, Steel and others to team up in order to fight back an army of Doomsdays. Afterwards, Kara became a founding member of Superman's new team, the Supermen of America. Convergence Kara, Zatanna, Jade, and Vixen were all in Gotham to have a baby shower for Jessie when the city was captured and placed in the dome, and everyone lost their powers. A year later, the heroines had all become somewhat accustomed to their new lives as socialites. This came to an end when the dome fell and the League had to fight the Flashpoint Aquaman. While the main group kept the Atlantis army busy, Kara battled Aquaman. Initially she beat him up easily, but then Aquaman used a chunk of Kryptonite to hurt her. However Mera hurt Aquaman, saving Kara. | Personality = Kara was an insecure, fierce, impulsive, compassionate and sometimes immature teenager. At the beginning she came across as an angry, bratty girl due to suffering from undiagnosed Kryptonite poisoning when she landed on Earth. As an effect of spending thirty years trapped in a chunk of Kryptonite, her illness damaged her brain, making her prone to wild mood swings and odd behavior until it was correctly diagnosed and the poison purged from her body. Once free from false memories and mood swings plaguing her, Kara showed she was a troubled girl and lacked confidence, but was nice and well-meaning. Having survived both the destruction of Krypton and Argo City, Kara had a huge case of "Survivor Guilt" and suffered from PTSD . Sometimes her considerable self-loathing and guilt manifested as a split personality called "Dark Supergirl" until she managed to forgive herself. Secret Identity: Linda Lang Claire Connor was Kara's first and short-lived attempt at creating her own secret identity. She wore a wig, glasses and plain clothes and pretended to be a teenage girl from Kansas. However her attempts to blend in with civilians failed owing to her inability to connect with the other students and her kryptonite-induced emotional instability, and she dropped her "Claire" identity after a week. Several months later, she was getting burnt out because of spending her whole time being Supergirl. Superman advised her to create her own secret identity. Assisted by Lana Lang, she created her "Linda Lang" identity: a geeky, glasses-wearing, ponytailed niece of Lana. After the events of "New Krypton", Kara was so distraught at her failure to save her home-world that she decided to become Linda Lang full-time and tried to forget about her past, but she changed her mind after meeting Bizarro-Girl. Relationships with allies * Superman: Superman and Supergirl had an extremely close relationship. Kara loved her cousin greatly, although she was sometimes irritated about his overprotectiveness because that she was supposed to take care of him but is younger because of suspended animation. For his part, Clark was torn and undecided about whether to hover around her or give Kara her own space. Regardless, Supergirl made Superman feel less alone, and she trusted him and reassured him when he felt down. New Krypton's downfall strengthened their bond. * Batman: Kara disliked Batman at the beginning due to him distrusting her. Later on, she acknowledged him as a mentor. * Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman elected to take charge of Kara's power training as soon as the Kryptonian girl arrived on Earth, going as far as to carry her off and take her to Paradise Island. Diana became a third mentor to Supergirl, and Kara often went to Diana when she needed advice. Diana also voted for Supergirl when the Trinity was assembling a new Justice League of America. * Stephanie Brown: Stephanie was Supergirl's best friend. Since their first team-up they got along marvelously, and Kara stayed over at Steph's house sometimes. * Cassie Sandsmark: Kara and Cassie first met in Themyscira during Kara's Amazon training. Their relationship didn't start well, but they came to be very close over time. Their friendship appeared to come to an end when Cassie broke their relationship off and booted Kara out of the Teen Titans. Later, Cassie apologized to Supergirl and they reconciled. * Oracle: Although their relationship wasn't as strong as their Earth-One counterparts', Kara and Barbara got along fine and worked together several times to give Gotham one day crime-free or help Stephanie out. When they teamed up, Barbara acted like a big sister/mentor to Supergirl. * Dick Grayson: Kara had a huge crush on Nightwing that she tried to get over. Both young heroes developed a sibling-like relationship as they served in the Justice League. Dick even called her his "little sister". And Kara said he had been a "big brother when she sorely needed one. * Power Girl: Kara's relationship with her Earth-Two counterpart was strained. Supergirl intended to befriend Power Girl, but their powers went haywire during their first meeting. Afterwards, Power Girl didn't want to come close to Supergirl. Although Power Girl sometimes teamed up with Supergirl and helped her save Superman when Darkseid stuck him to the Source Wall, she never completely forgave Kara for her early childish behavior, and her younger counterpart made her feel very unsure as to her place in the world. * Lois Lane: Kara and Lois treated each other like family since their first meeting. Lois cared for Kara although she'd chew the younger girl out when she acted out, and Kara also cared for Lois and looked after her. * Lana Lang: Lana helped Kara out when she needed to create a secret identity. Kara pretended to be her niece and both women developed a close, familiar relationship, to the point that Kara stayed over at Lana's house for a while after the destruction of New Krypton and was even willing to become "Linda Lang" permanently. * Jesse Quick: Supergirl became close to Jesse during their time in the Justice League of America. Kara is the one who took her to the hospital when she gave birth to her child. * Jonathan and Martha Kent: The Kents embraced Kara as a new niece right away, and Kara treated them as her family, stating she wanted "to be a family with cousin, Uncle John and Aunt Martha". Romances During her hero career, Kara had little time for romance and little luck at that department. She developed a close friendship with Captain Boomerang, but never dated him. She briefly dated Power Boy, but dumped him after learning he was an abuser. She also had a brief relationship with Henry Flyte, a human, ordinary boy she met while solving a case in Stanhope College. * Dick Grayson: Supergirl had a pretty serious crush on Nightwing. Kara even kissed Dick in two different times. Aware that her crush was unrequited and hopeless, Kara got over it, but her "Dark Supergirl" side still pined for Dick for a long time. * Brainiac 5: Kara first met Brainiac 5 when Brainiac attempted to reduce Kandor again. However Querl had already met her, fallen for her and mourned her death. Because he acted cooly, Querl came across as a jerk to Kara, although he was aware of this and knew Kara would eventually warm up to him. Kara would met his younger self when she travelled to the 31st century. Before going back to the past she kissed him, and Brainiac swore that he would not let her die alone during her final battle. | Powers = **** : For a while, Supergirl had the ability to sprout sharp crystals from her body. At the beginning, Kryptonite-induced hallucinations led her to believe her father's experiments were her power's origin to grow Sunstones, but after meeting the real Zor-El she was said Kryptonite sickness made her blood crystallize in oxygen. She lost her crystal-generating power after being cured from her illness. **** : Supergirl was taught by the Flash how to make her molecules slips between the molecules of solid objects by vibrating at super-speed. **** : Supergirl is able to survive out of the boundaries of a planet. **** : Supergirl is able to modulate her voice to achieve varied effects such like cancel seismic waves out by emitting a supersonic counterfrequency or knock enemies down. | Abilities = * : She has been trained by Batman in advanced martial arts and trained with the Amazons on Themyscira in combat and sword fighting. She has trained with Wonder Woman and Artemis extensively. ** : Kara knows "first level" of Klurkor, a Kryptonian martial art. ** * : Supergirl speaks a multitude of languages fluently. She learned English in less then a month. She also speaks interlac. She is also fluent in Kryptonese. Plus, through precise muscle control, she can mimic other peoples voices. * : Kryptonians, though otherwise completely human, were superior both intellectually and physically to natives of Earth. Supergirl who lived on Argo City for some time learned much about science and technology. Supergirl excels in engineering and has been shown at a young age to be able to reprogram advanced Kryptonian technology, like a robot, with little effort. She is even a member of the Kryptonian Science Council the ruling body of Krypton. * : Kara is also artistic and was once approached by the head of the Art Council who wanted to mentor Kara just like he did with her father. She keeps a guitar and a sewing machine in her apartment and she draws and designs new versions of her costume every so often. ** * : Supergirl became leader of the Legion for a short while after the Dominator War. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Legion Flight Ring | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This version of Supergirl first appeared in by Jeph Loeb and Michael Turner and is an adaptation from the original Supergirl/Kara Zor-El. | Trivia = * After her adventures in the 30th Century and Kandor II, Supergirl settled in New York City. She'd later move to Metropolis to live with Lana Lang. * Supergirl keeps a network of safe houses all over the world, an idea she admittedly stole from Batman. | Recommended = | Links = }} es:Kara Zor-El (Nueva Tierra) fr:Kara Zor-El (Nouvelle-Terre) pt:Kara Zor-El (Nova Terra) Category:2004 Character Debuts Category:Supergirl Category:Kryptonian Science Guild members Category:Female Furies members Category:Honorary Amazons Category:Students Category:Vigilantes Category:Adventurers Category:Leaders Category:Raoist Category:Wigs Category:Supermen of America members